Chapter 88: A Meddler Appears
Ami looked up from the numbers flitting across her computer's display. "The ghosts are retreating!" she informed Jadeite, Jered, and the warlocks who were with her in the command centre. In her minds eye, the white-glowing specks on the hull rose into the air like a cloud of flower seeds that had been buffeted by a strong gust of wind. A number of them remained among the stumps of the broken windmills, too entranced with leeching the life out of the spider spawn they were battling to heed the call of their master and return to the mainland. "Good! Maybe his Imperial-Pain-in-the-Neck has decided that he isn't going to get at us and is conserving his troops," Jered said, smiling. "I think he's just reacting to the news," one of the warlock stated. The robed mage glanced over at Mercury on the throne, hoping that his unsolicited comment hadn't upset the Keeper. Seeing only polite interest on her tiger-striped face, he dared continue, gesturing toward the active divining pool. Zarekos, his right arm covered in pulverised stone up to the elbow, was gesticulating wildly and shouting at his underlings. Next to his head floated a wavering mirage that showed a dungeon heart of the organic type, pulsing softly as it emitted green motes of mana. "He has a much more pressing problem on his hands. An active Keeper on his island, if his reaction is anything to go by." "Hmm." Ami wasn't sure whether to consider this a blessing or an additional complication. She would have to think about this more when she wasn't balancing observing her troops, pulling the wounded away from the front lines, and patching up the breaches, all while also trying to determine the best way to attack Zarekos. The most logical location for the new arrival was clear, though. "Please scry on the area of the dungeon heart that we destroyed earlier." Ami barely recognised the tunnels she had last seen shedding the trappings of Zarekos' dungeon, with the murals flaking off and the red-patterned tiles shaking lose before bursting into shards. Instead of dark, damp corridors and halls that had reverted to natural rock after the death of the dungeon, she beheld smoothed floors with diamond-shaped yellow inlays, brightly lit by copper braziers hanging from iron chains in regular intervals. The black smoke from the sputtering pots gathered at the highest point of the ceiling's arch, far from the heads of the imps who sporadically scuttled through the tunnels. The little servant creatures were busy fortifying sections of the walls, which were bare rock for the entire length of the passage that the divining screen showed. "There's a lot of water down there," Jered commented after seeing the brackish soup at the bottom of a deep, bridged crevasse that separated parts of the newcomer's domain. "Doesn't look greenish like the rain here. They must have dug a pipeline all the way to the ocean while Zarekos was distracted!" Ami doubted this. Even for imps, tunnelling eight kilometres to the shore in that short amount of time would have been difficult. Or maybe not, she changed her opinion when one of the little creatures popped into view in a whirl of green sparkles, hacked apart a boulder that was obstructing the path, and disappeared the same way it had come. My imps never did that, she thought, feeling a pang of disappointment. The ice golems would have been so much more useful that way! "All right, so there's a Keeper down there who knows how to lock the vampires out, has set up shop in an area where Zarekos' powers no longer work, and has imps who can claim terrain at an alarming rate? Yeah, getting at us has just become largely irrelevant in the great scheme of things," Ami's wavy-haired advisor summarised the situation as he evaluated it. "I can see why he would be raging and redirecting his troops," Ami answered, "but unfortunately, he's not withdrawing the monsters that are already on the ship. Jadeite, how are you holding up?" The dark general was meditating with closed eyes, sitting on one of the unoccupied chairs usually reserved for a warlock. Droplets of sweat ran down his face freely as he grunted "I'd be grateful if you hurried up and got rid off the intruders already!" "All right." She looked over to Jered, who was standing in front of the scrying window, checking out the enemy dungeon. "From what I'm seeing here, that Keeper, whoever he is, would deserve the reputation that you have involuntarily acquired for yourself," the weasel-featured man said. "All female troops." He whistled at the sight of shiny black fabric, and not a lot of it, clinging snugly to full curves, and continued "I have to say, the contrast between alabaster-white dark elf skin and all that leather is quite deli- ugh! My eyes! I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth!" Jered turned green around the nose as he averted his eyes from the screen, where a trio of bile demons who bulged in more than the usual places dragged their quivering bulks around the corner. To Ami, it looked as if the fire-red creatures had visited the same tailor as she had, but had failed to ward off his first suggestions. Shuddering, Ami returned her attention to the much less disturbing mental view of the battles within her iceberg, and placed a few of the trolls in more advantageous conditions. "All right. What are the dangers if I delay attacking Zarekos to secure the dungeon first?" While she was sure that incinerating his casting chamber right now with a well-placed firestorm spell would feel very therapeutic, the vampire and his brood would just resurrect a short while later, gaining her nothing. No, she would have to risk delaying until she could spare the time to set up one of her more devastating counter-moves. "He could move away and you'd lose track of him. No, wait, it would be even worse if he got his hands on the other Keeper's gold. We'd be back to getting our defences ripped apart." "Then we need to make sure that this can't happen," Ami said. The corners of her lips curved upward, as if she was laughing at a private joke. ---- The new Keeper's treasure chamber followed the general colour scheme of his dungeon, with a black-and-amber chequered floor and hard-angled architecture. Excluding the minions, there was nary a curve in sight, and even the decorative marble pillars were square, rather than round. Instead of soft arches, triangular arcs of stone topped the columns. Even seen merely through a scrying pool, the polished ambience of the place evoked the same feelings in Ami as the foyer of a large bank would, despite the quirks of its masonry. Of course, no respectable bank would leave its money out in an enormous open chest that brimmed over with gold coins and glittering jewels. In addition, the four huge bile demon guards thoroughly ruined the carefully-cultivated air of sophistication and refined elegance, merely by being there. They didn't look too alert, Ami thought, wishing she hadn't seen one of them pick her nose and bring the finger to her smacking lips. The thick vault door made of steel explained their lack of vigilance, as any intruder would have to get past this sturdy obstacle first. Or so the demons thought. When a ball of fog appeared out of thin air, billowing outward, the fat blobs looked up in surprise and grunted. Morning stars dangling from long, horizontal horns swished through the air as the creatures turned their heads left and right, rolling their eyes as they tried to find out what was going on. Surprise gave way to alarm when the fog condensed into a huge, transparent hand that pounced upon the gold-filled box they were supposed to guard. Ami didn't expect for the rippling Keeper hand to turn into ice the moment it touched its quarry - this was a kind of trap she hadn't encountered before - but it hardly mattered. Even frozen, the ambulant limb retained a solid grip on the treasure chest. Both rose into the air and disappeared before the guards could reach and shatter the limb. Left alone in the robbed room, the red-skinned blobs looked at each other and gulped. ---- "That cheeky, cheating, no-good little thief!" a giant of a man roared. Muscles like steel cables writhed underneath his fair skin as his fingers dug like angry claws into the velvet pillows. Half-sunken into the depths of the cushions, the man's bulk still towered above the trio of naked concubines surrounding it, who were ducking their heads at his outburst. "Why, my dear Morrigan, it sounds as if you have run into a spot of trouble!" said a voice that sounded much too cheerful for something that consisted entirely of the rustle of chitin limbs rubbing against each other. "Fuck you, Arachne," the bare-chested Keeper bellowed, glaring up at the glowing crystal ball that had floated into his sight. "Thanks for the offer, but I find myself lacking the required anatomy," the cloud of insects that was the spider-loving Keeper answered. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time than annoying me?" Morrigan snapped. "Like, for example, watching Mercury use your precious crawlers to fend off Zarekos' minions? You are such a joke." "Oh dear, you wound me. How will I ever get over the failure of this elaborate, expensive plan, into which I had invested an entire pregnant spider and some salamander eggs?" the other Keeper mocked. "Your premature invasion, however, will cost you much more." Morrigan narrowed his eyes at the floating orb. "You are underestimating me severely. I will not lose here." "Well, you are off to a great start with Mercury plundering your war chest," Arachne pointed out and snickered. "Don't think I didn't see that." "I can make more gold, just like this," Morrigan said, snipping his fingers. "At worst, she has delayed me. My primary objective is in no danger." "And what would that be?" "Oh, just preventing her from exploiting the gap she opened in the old bat's defences. I have no intention of attacking him myself. What for? His land is useless, but if she wants it, she'll have to fight him again! Meanwhile, I'll be waiting and building my power while both sides expend their forces." Looking smug, the Keeper stuffed an entire bunch of grapes into his mouth. Some of the sticky juice escaped his lips and trickled down his huge chin. "A plug on a hole. What a glorious role you have chosen for yourself. Yet even that simple task will be beyond you. As I told you before, what you don't know about Mercury will get you burnt." "Oh, slink back into whatever hole you crawled out of," Morrigan dismissed his equal and reached out over the pillows to grab one of his attendants by her shapely leg. With a squeal of surprise and pain, the woman was pulled over as he prepared to indulge in other appetites. ---- Ami dropped the loot unceremoniously in her own treasure chamber, where it landed on the ground with a soft thud. A rat scuttled out of the shadows and approached cautiously, twitching its nose as it sniffed the new box. Moments later, it let out an offended squeak and bounded away, bleeding from its nostrils. Bile demons, the young Keeper shuddered. A locked room would concentrate the smell... Putting thoughts about evil poison gas out of her mind for now, Ami rushed to the aid of her troops, who were dealing with the task of ridding her dungeon of the enemies infesting it. Cathy and Marda were advancing toward the largest of the breaches on foot, making sure that they did not bypass any enemies that would then be able to sneak attack them from behind. The blonde swordswoman was no slouch, but despite her senshi enchantments, Marda was making her look like a rank amateur in comparison. The armoured troll was a whirling dervish of destructing that cut like a buzz saw through any resistance the duo encountered. The blurring head of her hammer homed in unerringly on any encountered ghosts and skeletons, dispatching them at such a speed that Cathy found her time more usefully occupied by casting Shabon Spray whenever it proved convenient. Ami could feel the drain on her magic reserves whenever the warrior borrowed power from her, but since she was only using the senshi's initial attack, that was barely an inconvenience to the young Keeper. Reassured that the two could handle themselves, she deposited a few rats behind them. She instructed the rodents to claim any new ice that Cathy produced while sealing up the sections of the iceberg that would become compromised by cracks as soon as Jadeite's glamour faded away and the vessel reverted to its damaged state. For her part, Ami was walling off sections of the ship after her troops had passed through, preventing hiding spectres from getting into already cleared rooms. Constructing walls with the dungeon heart to block off passages was proving surprisingly difficult. It was almost as if the artefact was reluctant to give up any part of the territory it had claimed and refused to cover it up. However, it had no problems with cladding over a conjured wall of ice, so Ami used this workaround. She supposed she should be grateful to Keeper Whoever-It-Was for providing the funds she was using up with her rapid construction, even if a full third of the chest's contents had evaporated into a mist of motes when she had attempted to use it. Satisfied with her progress, she checked how her warriors in the less important parts of the dungeons were doing. ---- A green-skinned goblin sped down a debris-littered side corridor as fast as her little legs could carry her, letting out a frightened wail. Behind her, a pale glow was catching up, outshining the dim glow of the sputtering torches on the walls. Their fires died the moment the group of five moaning ghosts pursuing their unarmed prey passed them, extinguished by the unnatural chill that the creatures exuded. Breathing heavily, the running goblin spared the time for a look over her shoulder, and immediately tripped over a piece of masonry in her way. She cried out in shock and scrambled onwards on all four as the murderous spectres swooped toward her. The goblin flipped on her back as the enemies approached, and brought up her right arm, as if to shield her face against her incoming attackers. However, rather than protecting herself, she pulled down her lower eyelid, poked a dark green tongue out at the decayed-looking spectres and produced a farting noise. Unimpressed, the undead creatures descended upon her. With a sound like a bursting tomato, the skull-like faces framed by writhing, grey hair came to a sudden stop as the foremost of them slammed into an unseen obstacle. The ones behind it pushed forward, pressing their ill-defined outlines against the invisible wall. The goblin got to her feet and made a rude gesture. Ghostly flesh ripped in half like paper when a guillotine dropped from the ceiling, bisecting the entire ill-positioned quintet, and splashing gooey ectoplasm against the obstacle. The goblin giggled. Somewhere nearby, a poorly-oiled wheel squeaked as it was turned, and with rattling chains, the huge blade ascended back into the ceiling. Behind her, robes rustled, and a warlock with a neatly-trimmed black beard stepped around the corner. He gave the green creature a thumbs-up and muttered a few unintelligible syllables in the direction of the wall that was shimmering into sight. The brickwork, blocking the entire corridor except for a gap near the bottom, just high enough for a goblin to crawl through, glittered and faded back into invisibility. "Good. Now get more," the magic user ordered, pointing back down the passage that the goblin had come from. ---- Three twanging noises echoed through the dungeon, followed by frantic screeches and scratching as three dog-sized spiders collapsed and twitched in their death throes, oozing yellow ichor from their wounds. A fourth metal bolt whistled past and bounce off of the half-open portcullis leading to the farm, causing chitinous legs to shrink back from the opening. "That makes twenty-three. I am further increasing my lead," a mental voice announced, sounding amused. "You is cheating! You got too many arms!" a goblin answered, struggling to reload his crossbow. Next to him, a multi-eyed mass of tentacles was pointing three of the weapons at the door leading to the spider-infested room while simultaneously cocking three more with the rest of its appendages. "Not everyone can be as naturally gifted as I am," Tserk stated modestly, keeping an eye pair dedicated to each weapon. The tentacle monster's green and black bulk quivered like jelly as it chuckled. "Take heart. You are still ahead of our illustrious leader, who hasn't deigned to turn his magic against a single spider yet." The short-bearded warlock bowed over a partly disassembled control panel looked up from his work. "Hmm? Oh, don't rush me." Erasmus finished slotting ten gold coins into the messy arrangement of cables and hastily-drawn runes that expanded the existing array in ways that made the eyes water. "Yes, that should work," he muttered to himself, "I sure hope she reimburses me for that." Ignoring the twanging noises of firing crossbows, he drew his finger across the diagram and mumbled a short incantation. Powered by his gold, the portcullis slammed shut, and the growth-accelerating mechanisms within the farming room activated. Scores of spiders within cried out in pain - briefly - as the gap between the at bottom of its doorway lit up and the smell of roasted chitin wafted out. The magic user's purple robe swished as he turned to his companions with crossed arms, looking smug. "I win." ---- Pots and tableware were strewn about on the ground of the kitchen, and an overturned table served as a makeshift bar for its battered door. Ami quickly transported two of the unconscious, bleeding 'health inspectors' to Snyder's infirmary. Brugli, the fat goblin cook, was standing amid the debris of her kitchen, staring with a malevolent grin at her largest pot, which was dancing on the stove. Ami noticed that its lid was secured with chains, and wisely decided not to inquire further. So far, her soldiers had been able holding their own against the invasion forces more easily than she had expected, which was a relief. Her expression softened when she looked at Jadeite, who was sweating hard. "It's all right, you can let go of the glamour now. All the important parts of the vessel are now cut off from the exterior completely." "Finally," the curly haired blonde said as he slumped in his chair and the light in his eyes died down. Immediately, a jolt went through the vessel as parts of it simply disappeared and it once again displayed the damages from the previous battle. With a loud groan, the floor inclined several degrees as the iceberg's balance changed. "Good work, Jadeite. You saved us here," Ami congratulated the dark general. A scowl marred her borrowed features when she returned her gaze to the divining pool, where Zarekos was staring into the air, jaw clenched in deep concentration. If her guess was right, the vampire lord was gathering troops as fast as he could and depositing them as close to the land he was banished from as he could, massing them for a devastating and desperate assault. Thankfully, he hadn't moved yet. "Jadeite, how much can you change the size of your portals?" she asked, and the crimson glow in her eyes intensified. ---- Ami was in perhaps the only location where the orange colouration of her borrowed body could serve as camouflage. This Underworld section consisted of a vast subterranean lava sea whose light stained every inch of the stalagmite-like rock towers protruding from its depths, painting them in tones reaching from rust-red to yellow. The fire-immunity spell was a blessing right now, even here, several hundred metres above the bubbling expanse, whose constant roar was muted by the distance. Jadeite was sitting on the highest outcropping of the spire, pouting. Ami worried that she had offended his pride when she offered to carry him for a change, allowing him to relax some more after straining himself so. Her youma body was certainly large and muscular enough for such an undertaking. She shook her head at his reaction. Men. An impatient gesture of the dark general's white gloved hand stirred her out of her thoughts. Quickly, she joined him as he pointed at the black ellipse floating at eye height, no larger than a hand mirror. Curious, Ami peered through the opening, holding her breath to remain as silent as possible. In the circular cut-out she could see part of the pentagram emblazoned on the floor of Zarekos' casting chamber. Shifting to the side, she adjusted her point of view until she caught sight of the enemy Keeper himself. The magical teenager had taken a risk when she dared leave the safety of her dungeon through one of Jadeite's portals to enter the Underworld, but she felt fairly certain that Zarekos wouldn't be able to sense her here. Even if he could, he probably wouldn't be able to just come here at a whim. And even if he was, he would hopefully be too busy to actually do so. Ami was prepared to flee at the first sign of trouble, but so far, her hunch seemed to have been correct. The evil creature showed no sign of being aware that she was watching him, even though she could feel a cool breeze blow into her face through the small oval. Cautiously and meticulously, Ami positioned her limbs relative to the Keeper's standing form, and a chain appeared in her hands. Her plan relied on surprise, speed, and a precision teleport that would be impossible without direct line of sight with the target. She rolled her shoulder blades to loosen her muscles and took a deep breath as she focused her entire attention on her enemy. Her throat felt very dry as she shifted her weight onto her foremost foot. Now or never! A flash of blue startled Zarekos, and he felt strong arms and legs appear around his torso from out of nowhere. Some fool's warm and curvy body pressed itself against his back even as he the uncomfortable hardness of cold metal wrapped around his throat. The lord of the realm had a surprisingly well-developed survival instinct for someone who was not technically alive, and transported himself away at the first sign of trouble, no matter how much he longed to guzzle down the blood of the moron who had dared jump on a vampire's back. Alarmed, he realised in a split second that the environment was not changing in the way he had intended. Almost as soon as Ami made contact with Zarekos's back, she could feel his elbow jerk backwards. The fierce jab, too fast to be anything but reflexive, caught her toward the bottom of the ribcage. Before the pain could properly register, she pulled herself and her prisoner into her longest teleport to date, elated that the property of dungeon hearts to suppress travelling magic for captives was working in her favour, for once. Underneath her fingers, the form of the vampire was melting and shifting, its flesh parting and crawling in disgusting ways as he attempted to change shape his shape in order to break free. Zarekos' enraged bellow turned into a high-pitched screech of absolute terror when he felt the hateful touch of sunlight caressing his skin. How could this be? It was three hours past midnight! Ami let go when the vampire exploded into a darting flame, dispersing into ash that wafted down toward the glittering, lethal-for-bloodsuckers ocean below. Ami stared at the grey dust drifting in the breeze, almost unable to believe her eyes. No disappearing black ooze. Success! She had really done it! Feeling woozy, not only from the effort of teleporting halfway around the world with a passenger, but also from the injury that was making itself felt with a dull, throbbing ache, she prodded at her side. Shattered ribs. Note to self: in the future, avoid close contact with vampires at all costs. I'll have to apologise to the owner of this body if she ever regains her mind. ---- "Cathy, get the goblins ready for a different task! We are attacking!" Ami ordered, back in her own body. Her sudden reappearance startled the warlocks, who had only caught the local part of her confrontation with Zarekos. The blonde, disoriented by finding herself back in the command centre all of a sudden, gaped at the blue-haired girl slumping in the command chair. "Wha- right! Uh, who are we attacking?" Ami was already talking to Jadeite, who had appeared just as abruptly in the room. "Jadeite, there is no time to lose. I need that other Keeper gone before he can fortify his position properly. Portal some lava into places he absolutely won't want it, please!" "Yes, Lady Mercury," the curly-haired blond said, taken aback by the intensity in her eyes. He faded from sight almost before he had finished his bow, but not before she could spot the mischievous grin on his face. "Wait, how are we attacking? Where do you want the reaperbots? Is a transport ship ready?" Cathy asked, trying to follow her sailor-suited superior's train of thought. "Don't worry, I will handle the details. Just make sure that the pilots are ready," Ami answered as she lined up the surviving automatons on the wrecked deck. What remained of the confused ghosts and spiders sneaked away, avoiding the unappetising foes. "We won't need to rely on stealth this time." ---- Eline had been wary of travelling to the undead-infested Avatar Isles at first, but Keeper Morrigan had a good thing going here, in the dark elf's opinion. Watery ditches kept the vampires away, the skeletons went for the bile demons first, since those were their natural enemies, and her sturdy crossbow could handle any ghosts that dared show themselves in the long, straight tunnels. The pay was good, and it had looked like a relaxing assignment. That was before everything had caught on fire for some enigmatic reason. The lightly-dressed woman rushed through the corridors, coughing from the billowing smoke that stung in her eyes. She was going toward the surface, she realised with some trepidation. That was where the ghosts were. Oh well, probable death at the skeletal hands of the spectres was preferable to certain death from asphyxiation. If she could just hold out long enough for the Keeper to notice her plight, he would transport her somewhere safe. Flattening herself against the wall, she inched past a puddle of glowing lava that hadn't been there on her previous pass through this place. Not far to the exit and fresh air now. And ghosts. Can't forget the ghosts. A loud crash from ahead made her wonder what was going on. From time to time, she thought she heard a man's maniacal laughter echo through the dungeon, but no matter how she adjusted her pointy ears, she couldn't pinpoint the source. Coughing and panting, she emerged from the tunnel into the night outside. It wasn't raining acid right now, thankfully. Eline looked around, searching for any trace of undead ready to suck her life out. She did not forget to look up either. With her superior night vision, she spotted something decidedly odd. From the direction of the ocean, a flying object was approaching. It was speeding across the night sky in a ballistic arc, but wasn't moving fast enough to have been fired from a catapult. Not that she had ever seen a catapult with that kind of range in the first place. Squinting, she tried to get a closer look before realising that the mysterious thing was coming straight at her. Was- was that a giant, transparent hand carrying it? Instincts taking over, the archer threw herself aside, cowering behind a boulder as something large whistled through the air and landed in a nearby magma pool with a muddy plop. Curiosity got the better of the elf, and she poked her head out of her hiding place to watch the rippling, molten pond. With red-hot lava dripping from its wide shoulders, a tall figure wielding a scythe rose from its crouch. Button-like blue eyes in an expressionless, horned face slowly turned in the dark elf's direction. "Crap." ---- "Don't kill if you can avoid it," Ami instructed, her voice flat from the weariness catching up with her. "You hear that? Keeper want prisoners! Fun!" one of the goblins in the control capsules cheered. "Prisoners! Fun! Prisoners! Fun!" the others chanted, voices dripping with enthusiastic malice. ---- "Ahhrgh! They won't stay down! They just won't stay down!" A frightened dark elf screamed as she sprinted across the bridge leading to the heart chamber. She could see flames waver behind the two bunkers flanking the railing-less stone catwalk. "Let me in! Let me in!" she pleaded through the crenelations, hammering with her fist against the iron gate. "Its chest is an entire forest of crossbow bolts, but it just won't fall!" Behind her, white fog crept toward the defensive positions through the corridor she had come from. "Damnation, I'm out of here!" As the dark elf sprinted off in the direction of the portal, the guards peered into the swirling mix of mist and acrid smoke. The first thing to emerge was a bull-sized hand made of purest water, crawling forward on its fingers. Behind it, three black, horned, terribly familiar silhouettes with glowing eyes peeled themselves out of the fog, and the sound of multiple heavy hooves on rock promised that there were more behind them. The defenders started shaking in their boots. They weren't paid enough for this! ---- "You cowards! Come back! They are just automatons!" Morrigan roared, furious at the lack of spirit his minions were displaying while the enemy got closer and closer to the core of his dungeon. They couldn't hear him, of course, being on a different continent. Out of spite, he grabbed those closest to the safety of the portal and hurled them into the middle of the enemy force. It didn't help, but it made him feel better. He destroyed the bridge, but a new one made of ice replaced it nearly instantaneously. How? How was Mercury doing this to him? The troops were meant to handle the undead, not... this! Why was she attacking NOW? Why wasn't Zarekos stopping her? AND WHY WAS EVERYTHING ON FIRE? It was too early, the traps weren't ready yet, mostly due to her thievery. When had everything gone to pieces? To add insult to injury, a certain crystal ball lit up and rose from its socket. "Don't say it!" Morrigan snarled, pressing his hands against his hairless chest and writhing in pain as the first blow struck his dungeon heart. Arachne's voice from the crystal ball giggled. "Very well. It is enough that we both know that I was right, after all." "Shut up! You could have warned me about the lava!" the angry Keeper gasped, cringing at each new pang of pain that his assaulted dungeon heart was transmitting to him. "Yes. Isn't it just hilarious?" "If I ever get my fingers on you, I will pull the wings off of every single fly that constitutes your sorry excuse for a body!" "Kinky. However, I believe you have an appointment with Azzy right about now," Arachne mocked. "See you around. Maybe." "Cuuurse youuuu!" Morrigan howled, his voice dwindling in the distance as the distant, imploding dungeon heart sucked him in. Category:Story Chapter Category:Ami Category:Jered Category:Jadeite Category:Arachne Category:Tserk Category:Cathy